


Midnight City: A collection of Akudama Drive headcanons

by hakosagiyakis



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, headcanons, just a shit ton of AUs, will update the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakosagiyakis/pseuds/hakosagiyakis
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons that I've made for the AD gang.
Relationships: Brawler/Hoodlum (Akudama Drive), Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive), I might eventually add some other ships in it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The Akudamas as normal citizens AU

AU: In this world, the Akudamas don't exist so everyone is pretty much an ordinary person in it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swindler-> Has the same job that she had at the beginning of the anime.

Courier-> Owns a takoyaki shop.

Hacker-> Is a highschool student that likes to troll around the internet.

Brawler-> Is a professional fighter.

Hoodlum-> Is Brawler's manager.

Cutthroat-> Is an artist whose paintings involve the color red.

Doctor-> Is a usual doctor.

The Executioners-> They still work for the government of Kansai but they just work in a detective agency.

Brother & Sister-> They're your ordinary elementary school students who aren't immortal and they're Swindler's neighbors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here's this cute headcanon/short af story that I have for this AU:

-Everyone likes to hang out at Courier's takoyaki shop and one day Swindler passes by and orders some takoyaki, which ends up gaining the gang's attention since people (besides them) barely go to the shop. This makes Swindler become friends with them meanwhile Courier and Cutthroat start to develop a crush on her.


	2. Just one cute Hakosagi (Courier x Swindler) Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains some hints of some Akudama Drive episode 11 spoilers*

\- Swindler loves to hold Courier's prosthetic hand and every time she does that, Courier just looks at her and asks why does she do that when he has his other hand. Her answer for that is that his hand reminds her of the person that he is and of all the hardships he's been through. Of course, that answer makes him become a flustered mess.


End file.
